


Shutter and Flash

by xanithofdragons



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Awkwardness, Gen, M/M, Silly, everyone has the hots for Natori, or one-sided, pairings only hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanithofdragons/pseuds/xanithofdragons
Summary: Everyone's talking about a new sexy photo shoot Natori did in a magazine.





	1. Natsume and Friends Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna post this for Natori's birthday last year, but well, that obviously didn't happen.

Natsume sat half-dozing at his desk in his classroom before school started. Nishimura had tried talking to him about some TV show he had watched the night before, but gave up at the sleepy look on Natsume's face. He woke up, though, when he heard the name “Natori Shuuichi” from one of the girls in his class. He looked over to see a small group of girls standing around one of the girls' desk.

“It was so sexy,” one of the girls whispered too loud.

“That magazine always has such good pictures,” another said.

“I'm so glad they picked Natori-san for it this year,” yet another said.

Natsume looked back forward to see Nishimura had turned back around in his seat to look at him.

“Natori Shuuichi's really in right now,” Nishimura said excitedly. He launched into a detailed discussion of Natori's latest movie. Natsume was glad he contribute to the conversation.

-

After school that day, Natsume headed to a bookstore that wasn't too far out of his way. He was curious what this “sexy” photo shoot could look like. It wasn't that he liked Natori that way, he just looked up to him and thought he was attractive. Okay, so maybe he had a slight crush on him. Still, it wasn't like he expected anything to happen between them. Besides, the one he really liked was...

He stepped around a corner in the magazine section, surprised to see Tanuma standing staring down at one of the magazines. “Tanuma,” he called out to him.

Tanuma turned to him looking oddly flustered. “Natsume! It's not. I'm not. It's just that all the girls in my class were talking about it, and since I had met him that one time I was curious. I'm not gonna buy it or anything.” He was rambling.

Natsume walked up beside him and looked down to see Natori's face and naked torso donning the cover of a magazine. He also saw the words “sex” and “nude” on the same cover. There could be no doubt that this was the magazine all the girls had been talking about. There appeared to be only one copy left on the shelf.

Natsume suddenly felt as flustered as Tanuma looked. “The girls in my class were talking about it too,” he said, sounding distant even to himself.

“Are you... gonna buy it?” Tanuma asked, turning to look at Natsume. Natsume met his eyes and regretted it. Tanuma's eyes looked like they were pleading him. Before he could figure out what Tanuma wanted or how he was supposed to answer, though, he heard another familiar voice calling out both their names.

They both turned to look at Taki, who walked up to where they were standing. She pointed at the magazine with Natori. “Are either of you going to buy that?” she asked.

“No!” they both rushed to say. Taki looked taken aback for a moment before reaching forward to pick up the magazine.

“Okay, I'm getting it then. See you tomorrow.” She walked away to the register to make her purchase.

-

“I'm back,” Natsume greeted when he got back home, attempting cheer even though he felt slightly tense. He and Tanuma had ended up walking part of the way back together, and they had barely talked on the way after the awkwardness of the bookstore.

“Welcome back,” Touko shouted out from the kitchen. “Oh, right. There's something I have to show you.” Touko came out to the entryway as Natsume put away his shoes. “Look, Natori-san is in this magazine.” The magazine she was holding was the same magazine with Natori in it that Natsume had just seen at the bookstore. Natsume could feel his eyes widen in shock. Even Touko had bought it?

“I hear this magazine is really popular with younger women. Maybe I should start reading it too,” Touko went on.

“Y-yeah, all the girls at school were talking about it,” Natsume said, not sure what to say or do.

“Anyway, you can read it too if you like,” Touko said, handing him the magazine. Natsume accepted it wordlessly and went off to his room to change.

Nyanko-sensei was back by the time he was finished changing. Natsume sat down on the floor by where he had left the magazine. Nyanko-sensei came near it too.

“What's this? Ah, that Natori kid.” Nyanko-sensei opened up the magazine.

“Touko bought it,” Natsume said defensively. Nyanko-sensei started flipping through the pages, and Natsume watched out the corner of his eye, trying to look disinterested. Natori's photo shoot started out with him fully clothed, but the next pages had him undressing. There was even a picture of him from the back, pulling his underwear down over his butt. The final page showed him lying naked on a bed with only a strategically placed bed sheet to cover him. Natsume felt his cheeks flush just as Nyanko-sensei lifted his head to look at him.

When their eyes met, Nyanko-sensei narrowed his. “Here,” he said, handing the still open magazine to Natsume. “I'll leave you to this.” Apparently Natsume's attempts to appear disinterested had failed miserably.

-

Kitamoto met Nishimura on the school roof to eat lunch together. After Nishimura finished his lunch, he pulled a magazine out of his school bag which he had brought with him.

Kitamoto gawked at the cover. “Why do you have _that_?” The magazine Nishimura pulled out was the one with the Natori Shuuichi feature all the girls in class had been talking about the day before.

“It's Natori Shuuichi!” Nishimura said. Kitamoto turned his most doubtful face on him. “Don't get me wrong. I thought I might learn something that will help me get a girl.”

Kitamoto supposed that made sense. He leaned over Nishimura's shoulder to look at where he had opened up the magazine. After seeing the first page of Natori's shoot, Kitamoto tried mimicking his sultry facial expression. He felt like he was probably doing it wrong.

Nishimura was about to turn the page when they heard the door to the roof opening. They both startled and Nishimura grabbed his bag to try to shove the magazine back inside. Tanuma, not a teacher, came into sight, though, and both of them let out a sigh of relief.

“Here you two are,” Tanuma said. They both greeted him as he approached them, and Nishimura pulled the magazine back out. Tanuma gaped at the cover. “You, you bought that?” he asked.

“Yeah, it's Natori Shuuichi,” Nishimura said, like that was some sort of magical explanation for him having a ladies magazine containing the nude photo shoot of a popular male actor.

“We thought we could learn how to be more popular,” Kitamoto explained.

“Oh,” Tanuma said. “Can I look too?” Nishimura nodded and waved him over behind him.

The three of them together looked at the next pages. The clothes were starting to come off, and Kitamoto was starting to think they were all years too early to try to be that sexy.

“He's got good muscles, doesn't he? Obviously there, but still lean.” Nishimura said. “How can I get muscles like that?”

“I think we won't 'til we're older,” Tanuma said. Nishimura turned to the last page and they all got quiet.

Kitamoto wasn't going to comment on the other two's blushing faces, and neither of them commented on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is the exorcists and related side!


	2. Exorcists and Related Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank the magazine anan and their annual sex and otoko no karada issues for their part in inspiring this fic.

Yorishima browsed the convenience store's pickings. Even he needed to come down into town and buy a few things from time to time. He didn't need enough to warrant a trip to the grocery store, so to the convenience store he had come.

He picked out the last thing he needed, thinking it was all in all a painless trip. Until he turned around. Amongst the magazines he saw a picture of naked flesh. It wasn't too rare to see a magazine with naked flesh in a convenience store, except this time it was Natori Shuuichi's naked flesh.

Yorishima knew that Natori had gone into the entertainment industry, and yet he had never really thought about it meaning that Natori might be selling himself in part as a sex object to the women around Japan. It didn't really matter to Yorishima anyway. He wasn't interested in looking at young actors. He wasn't interested in looking at Natori naked.

He picked up the magazine. He bought it and took it home and hid it in a corner of his house as though he could hide from the shame he felt over this lapse.

-

Matoba was browsing the magazine section of a bookstore on his day off. He did this occasionally, when he had time to himself without any of the clan members around. If he found anything interesting, he was planning on taking it to a nearby coffee shop to read.

He stopped in front of the ladies' magazines, finding what he had hoped to find: a magazine with Natori Shuuichi on the cover. He liked to check from time to time if there were any new magazines out featuring Natori, and was he ever glad he got to check today. He picked the magazine up, deciding to buy it on the cover alone without looking inside.

His only regret was that he wouldn't want to look through it in the coffee shop while he enjoyed a cup of coffee and a sweet treat.

-

Takuma came home to an empty house. Tsukiko didn't appear to be home even though he expected her to be. He figured she must have stepped out for something after coming home originally because there was a bag from the bookstore sitting near the entryway that hadn't been there that morning. Today she had promised to pick up a book he had been interested in, so he opened up the bag. Before finding his own book, one of Tsukiko's purchases for herself caught his eye.

As far as he knew, his daughter bought this same magazine every month. It wouldn't have been a big deal, if not for the fact that this month one Natori Shuuichi was on the cover, half-naked.

Maybe it meant nothing. Maybe it was just a coincidence. Or maybe it meant that Tsukiko saw Natori that way and wanted an opportunity to see him with far less clothing on.

Natori was a good man, kindhearted and reliable. His professions weren't exactly what Takuma would want for a husband for his daughter, but if that was what Tsukiko wanted, he couldn't stop her. Takuma thought that maybe he would invite Natori over to the house more often.

-

Matoba sat in his study and pulled the magazine out of the bag from the bookstore. Opening it up, the contents of the photo shoot didn't disappoint him in the slightest. The first page had Natori fully dressed, but every other page was exposing parts of his body and all the masculine charm they held. Fabric slipped aside to show Natori's chest, abs, shoulder, legs, back, butt, all finely toned. His eyes looked invitingly at the camera, almost as though they were daring whoever was looking to approach, and no more so than in the last picture, which showed him splayed out on a bed.

The images told a story in sequence that sparked Matoba's imagination. They sparked his imagination a little too much, in fact. He closed the magazine and shoved it in the middle of a stack of papers. Then he left his study, heading for a room where no one was likely to disturb him.

-

Nanase walked into Matoba's study. She was looking for the clan head, but he was not to be found there. She was about to leave and look elsewhere when something caught her eye. Sticking out of a stack of papers, she saw the corner of a magazine with the name “Natori Shuuichi” on it. 

Nanase sighed. Really, Matoba had held a certain fascination with the Natori boy ever since he had first met him, and it only seemed to get worse the longer it went on. Ever since Natori had gone into acting alongside his exorcist business, Matoba had started to collect magazines with him and ticket stubs of movies he appeared in. Curious about what was in the magazine this time, Nanase carefully pulled the magazine out of the stack of papers.

It was worse than she had been expecting. Natori was shirtless on the cover and according to the words on the cover, he was appearing nude in this magazine. If Matoba was going to collect stuff like this, he should at least hide it so no one could find it. Nanase feared that she wasn't the only one to have noticed their clan head's little obsession.

Nanase replaced it in the stack of papers, better hidden this time, but only after she paged through it herself. Out of pure curiosity, of course. She didn't have more than a professional interest in Natori, and she wasn't interested in the contents of a ladies magazine.

-

Natori was just coming home after an exorcist job that had gone faster than he expected when his telephone rang. The caller ID indicated it was his manager, so he answered the phone.

“I'm hearing that the magazine with the nude shoot is selling really well. Many stores are selling out even though it's only been a couple of days. This is great for you!” his manager said.

“Oh, that's great,” Natori said. He had known that a popular magazine offering him a shoot like that could mean good things for his acting career, but this was better than he had expected.

He talked with his manager for a little while longer, confirming his upcoming schedule, before hanging up the phone. When he turned around, his shiki were surrounding him.

“I still don't understand why humans get so excited about seeing each other naked,” Hiiragi said.

“It's because Master is considered attractive by human standards,” Urihime said.

“They want to imagine him as their lover,” Sasago said.

Natori smiled. The three of them had already seen the shoot from a copy he had been sent from the publisher.

“The things I do for my career,” he said as he walked around his shiki. It had been hard at first, actually, when he had started breaking out as an actor and people started expecting him to take his clothes off for the camera. It had been hard to think that anyone might really want that if they could see. He kept in shape, sure, but something about the yokai slithering around his body made it feel at once not his own and undesirable.

Still, the more he embraced his own body, the more successful he became, and over time he had come across a few people very important to him who could see and accepted it all about him. Natori was glad if through this magazine shoot he could share what he was starting to feel about his own body with people.


End file.
